


Checking In

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti just wants consistency in his life, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, He cares a lot about Jackie, Jackie needs more than a day off, Soft Antisepticeye, he needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Jackie decides to take a few days off, and someone checks in on him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Checking In

Jackie rolled over in bed and looked at his alarm clock. He blinked a few times, trying to read the flashy numbers. 7:07 AM. Sighing, he shuddered and stifled a yawn. How'd he slept past his usual time? He almost never had to actually use his alarm.  
Henrik was insisting for a long time that he should take a break, and today was the day. His eyes felt heavy- was he always this tired in the morning? Probably. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer into the pillow he was clutching. Fuck it, better make the best of the morning.  
Some time later, he woke up again. By the looks the clock, he'd gotten in an extra two hours. He felt amazing. Why didn't he do this sooner? Less stress from taking care of the city with the bonus of feeling better, this was the dream! The hero sat up and stretched, then gasped.  
Anti was standing the middle of his room. Jackie picked up the notebook from his desk and threw it, hitting Anti's chest. The villain winced and made a noise of shock. "What the fuck are you doing in my room!" he demanded.  
"Hero!" Anti yelled brightly, picking up the notebook and tossed it lightly onto the bed. "Hey, I found you!"  
"Answer my question!"  
Frowning, Anti sat on the edge of the bed. "You didn't show up this morning, and I figured you might be sick." He held out a large basket. "I made this for you, don't get used to it."  
"...thanks?" Jackie took out a small teddy bear and a thermos of what he assumed was soup. "I'm not sick, I just need a break. Watching over hundreds of people gets tiring, y'know?" He cracked open the thermos and sniffed it. Chicken noodle soup.  
"Oh. I understand." Anti sat there awkwardly for a minute. "I imagine it is tiring. You should take off the entire week. Get some rest and recharge. You deserve it."  
They sat there and stared at each other. Then, Jackie continued to dig through the basket. His hand grazed over something else fuzzy, and he pulled it out. It was a blue throw blanket with little dogs all over it. Jackie hugged it to his chest.  
There were also a few candy bars and a large bottle of red Powerade. Smiling, he cracked open the bottle and took a large swing, then wiped his mouth. "Thanks. I didn't think you, y'know, cared about me. You usually run around and do crimes and stuff." Anti laughed a little.  
"Well, I happen to enjoy the time we spend together. I think of us like Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. We fight, we talk, it's a routine. Anyways, you got any piercings besides the ears?"  
"Um..." Jackie was caught off guard. "I have gauges and an eyebrow piercing Robs made me get with him, that's it. Why?"  
"I just wanna know you better. I have the gauges, used to have some nose rings, some other ear piercings, and I wanna get a navel one someday. Usually just wear these, though." He tapped his ears, then glanced at Jackie's clock. "Oh shit, gotta go. See you tomorrow?"  
"I guess, just use the front door." They both chuckled. "See you."  
"Bye!" Anti heaved himself out of the window and ran off to where ever he needed to be. Well. Jackie was pleasantly surprised. At least someone was gonna check up on him once in a while. He unwrapped the throw pillow and curled up in it despite already sitting on a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh the tagging system isn't working. Anyways, I'm gonna stop writing about these two eventually, just not today.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
